There has been known various types of hand saws with interchangeable saw blades. However, the conventional hand saws with interchangeable saw blades are disadvantageous either in that they are complicated in structure due to the necessary arrangement for providing saw blade interchangeability or in that the saw blade has play in the mounting handle because of the difficulty of rigidly and interchangeably mounting the blade to the handle.